KonohaHigh
by Amii1413
Summary: Romance blooms for the people of Naruto, with a few OC's
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High

"Tenten, Amii, get your asses out of bed NOW!!!" shouted their mother from the bottom of the stairs. Yes you guessed it, Amii and Tenten are TWINS, how kawaii, they have moved to Konoha from the village hidden in the mist, and it's their first day at Konoha High.

"FINE" they shouted downstairs in unison. Amii got out of bed first, brushed her jet black hair, put on a elbow length fishnet shirt, a red spaghetti strap top with a black heart on it, dripping black blood, black skinny jeans with a red belt, converses and red and black heart earrings with a necklace to match. She puts in her silver snake bites (two piercings on the bottom lip), her eyebrow piercing and her 3 nose spikes (like Pein's). Yes, she is an emo!

Tenten on the other hand is a tomboy, she brushes her chocolate brown hair, puts it up into two buns on the top of her head, puts on a baby blue shirt that reads "So what?", a pair of jean shorts, white trainers and a pair of football studs for her ears.

They journey down the stairs into the kitchen where there are two plates with freshly baked pancakes on them with butter and syrup.

"Amii, what have I told you about putting all of those studs in? They look horrible, please take them out" asked her mother.

"No mum, I am fed up of taking orders from you, I'm 16 now, I can wear them if I like" she said with a smirk.

"Fine, just don't complain to me when they confiscate them and don't give them back"

"Oh, they won't, bye I'm leaving, coming Ten?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm coming, bye mum" they then grab their bags from the doorway and walk to school.

20 MINS LATER

"Good, we are finally here, why did you make me walk to school Ten?"

"Because it's good exercise, c'mon, it wasn't that far"

"Whatever" she gave up and walked off.

"101, 102, 103, ah here we are, 104, our form class from now on Amii, you ready to go in"

"Sure, whatever" Tenten knocks on the door "Enter" they hear a woman's voice say, so they open the door and shut it behind them.

The class stops what they are doing to look at the new students.

"Amii and Tenten Tamaki, am I correct?" asks their new Sensei, Kurunai (Sp?).

"Yes that's right" says Tenten.

"Well girls, I'm Kurunai and I am your new sensei for this year, please take a seat by Neji and Naruto, boys, put your hands up so they know where to sit." They then wave their hands and the girls walk over and sit opposite them on the square table.

"Hey Amii, what have you got first lesson?" asked Tenten.

"P.E, NOW WAY I AM NOT DOING THAT!!!!!" screamed Amii.

"Your not doing what?" asked Naruto

"P.E, no way in hell" said Amii.

"Don't worry, she is always like this when it comes to exercise, I don't get how she stays so skinny!"

"Easy, I don't eat much"

"Well, that's true"

"So, I'm Neji Hyuga, this is N-"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, nice to meet you Amii and Tenten." Shouts an over-exited Naruto. Amii however wasn't paying attention to them, she had her eyes on a certain grey haired boy in the front row.

"Uh, Amii, what are you staring at?" Naruto asks.

"Huh, oh, nothing" she replies with a blush spreading across her cheeks. 'Was I really THAT obvious?' she asks herself.

"Oooh, I think Amii is crushing on someone, she has only ever blushed once before." Tenten says.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"What the fuck is going on here?" asks HIDAN!!! =P and just at that moment the bell rings and Amii runs out of the classroom faster than lightning.

'Yep, definitely crushing on him' thinks Tenten.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha High

Amii keeps running until she gets to her P.E class, goes into the locker room, places her bag in there and sits down on the bench and waits for her sister to come in. When Tenten enters she spots her sister on the bench staring into space.

"Still thinking about that boy, huh?" asked Tenten.

"…"

"AMII!!!"

"Huh, oh hi Ten"

"What were you thinking about?"

"How to get out of P.E" lies Amii.

"Sure you were, ready to go?" asks Tenten.

"Yeah, sure, whatever". They make their way outside onto the basketball courts. When they get out there they see 4 girls sitting on the ground in a circle, waiting for their P.E teacher to arrive.

There was one girl who had blonde hair reaching down to the middle of her back, tied in a high ponytail, wearing dark purple mini shorts, and a white spaghetti strap shirt.

Another had blonde hair also but tied it into 4 ponytails at the back of her head; she wore a pair of navy blue trackies with a grey shirt.

There was one with black/purple hair which was just longer than her face, her outfit conceded of black trackies with a lilac shirt.

The last one had PINK hair, which was short; she had a pair of short pink shorts with a white shirt with a cherry blossom on the front.

These same 4 girls spot the twins and feel sympathetic for them, because they are new and have no friends, and invite them to sit down with them. Tenten sits down with the girls and Amii hastily follows.

"So…" The pink haired one said, "I'm Sakura Haruno; the one with black hair is Hinata Hyuga, Spiky hair over there is Temari and last but not least, Ino Yamanaka".

"Nice to meet you all" said Tenten, "I'm Tenten Tamaki, and this is my twin sister Amii"

"Hn"

"Oh god, not another one!" said Ino, "We already have 3 of them!"

"C'mon Ino, don't talk about my Gaara like that" moaned Sakura.

"Yea, nor my cousin"

"OMG, your Neji's cousin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's in mine and Amii's form"

"RIGHT MAGGOTS, TIME FOR BASKETBALL!" screamed Anko.

"Who's that?" asked Amii.

"Anko" said the girls

"Uh, Anko, I can't do P.E tod-"

"NONSENCE, you are doing it and that's final!"

"Fine"

After an hour of basketball, they head inside to change.

"Right girls, its lunch now, you want to sit with us?" asked Temari

"Sure" said Tenten.

"Hn" replied Amii, sprayed some deodorant and perfume on herself and sat down on the bench again, clutching her bag.

They then went and grabbed some lunch. Sakura bought some beef ramen, same as Hinata. Ino bought some grapes and a slice of chocolate cake. Temari and Tenten bought miso ramen and Amii bought an apple.

When they got to the table, the boys were already there. They all bought beef ramen as well.

"Hi Gaara" said Sakura as she sat down next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Hn" replied Gaara.

"Hey Shika" said Temari doing the same as Sakura.

"Hey Troublesome" replied Shikamaru.

"Hey baby" said Ino kissing him on the lips and sitting down next to him.

"Hey beautiful" replied Kiba.

"Hi Naruto, Hey Neji and Sasuke" said Hinata sitting down on Naruto's left.

"Hey Hina" replied Naruto, wrapping her up in a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Hn" grunted Neji and Sakuke.

"This is Amii and Tenten Tamaki, they are our new friends now, ok?" said Hinata.

"Hn"-Neji

"Ok"-Naruto

"Hn"-Gaara

"Sure"-Shika

"Whatever"-Sasuke

Amii and Tenten then sat down opposite each other on the rather large table and began eating.

After about 5 minutes, Amii had finished her apple, tossed it away and was scanning the dining area. Her eyes wandered until she came across that same boy that was in her form. She kept staring at him and his friends until…

"Your staring at him again Amii" said Tenten.

"Was not"

"Whatever, I'm going back to class, the bell just rang, see you" and walked off.

So they all went back to class and had the lessons, English, Science and Art. When school finished they all met up at the front gates.

"Well, I'm off somewhere, be home in about 2 hours Ten" and Amii walked off.

"Urgh, she is always doing this! Well I better get home, Bye guys" said Ten and walked off. In the other direction to her sister.

Amii kept walking until she was in front of the door to the Piercing Parlour of Konoha. She opened the door and walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"I'm here to get a corset piercing" said Amii.

"Sure, right this way" said the lady and started walking into a room. Amii followed. "Janishin will do the piercing for you; I must get back to the desk. Good luck", walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

It was a bright room with 2 chairs and loads of piercings and piercing equipment.

"Sit here and take off your shirts" said a man in a husky voice. Amii nodded, took off her shirts and her bra and sat in the chair in front of the man.

"AAHHHHH!!" screamed Amii when he pierced the last piercing into her back and threaded the ribbon through.

"There all done, go pay at the front desk, Kanon is waiting for you". She nodded her head once again, wiped the tears from her eyes, put on her clothing again and walked out of the room.

"That will be £20 please" Amii placed the money on the counter and started walking to the door and heard a quiet "Thank you" from the lady and made her way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha High

Amii finally got home and saw that her mum and Tenten were waiting for her arrival.

"Hello Amii, where have you been for the past 2 hours?" asked her mother.

"I went for a walk"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really" Amii argued and walked upstairs.

"What am I going to do with that girl Tenten?"

"Don't worry, she always has been like this, if she changes, I will get scared."

"I guess your right"

"I always am" says Tenten and walks up to hers and Amii's shared room. When she walked in she found Amii on her black laptop with red stars.

"Hey Amii, whatcha doing?" asked Tenten.

"I'm going on the chat room that Temari and everyone go on, you should come on too" replied Amii.

CHATROOM

SoulOfBlood – Gaara

LazyCloud – Shikamaru

FanOfShadows – Temari

CherryBlossom – Sakura

SexyBlonde – Ino

HyugaPrincess – Hinata

RamenKing - Naruto

HyugaProdigy – Neji

DogBoy – Kiba

UchihaAvenger – Sasuke

WeaponsMistress – Tenten

PiercedQueen – Amii

PuppetMaster – Kankuro

CherryBlossom – Hey Gaara 3

SoulOfBlood – Hi

FanOfShadows – God Gaara, you never act like Sakura's Bf!!!

SoulOfBlood – You know I don't feel love as well as everyone else!

HyugaPrincess – Hey Naruto 3

RamenKing – Hey Hinata 3

WeaponsMistress Has Signed In

PiercedQueen Has Signed In

SexyBlonde – Hey Amii, Hey Ten =]

PiercedQueen – Hey Guys =]

CherryBlossom – What's with the evil face?

PiercedQueen – Just got a new piercing

SoulOfBlood – Which is?

PiercedQueen – Corset Piercing

SoulOfBlood – Nice!

WeaponsMistress – Mum's gunna kill you if she finds out Amii

PiercedQueen – But she isn't gunna find out, is she?

PuppetMaster Has Signed In

PuppetMaster – Temari, dad wants you

FanOfShadows – Ok, Bye Shika 3, Bye everyone else =]

FanOfShadows & PuppetMaster Have Signed Out

SoulOfBlood – Listen Sakura, it's not working out, I'm breaking up with you.

CherryBlossom – Oh, ok gotta go bye

CherryBlossom Has Signed Out

SexyBlonde – Same, bye Kiba 3

SexyBlonde Has Signed Out

DogBoy – Same

DogBoy Has Signed Out

HyugaProdigy – Hinata, Uncle Hiashi wants us to come off of the computers now.

HyugaPrincess – Ok, bye

HyugaProdigy & HyugaPrincess Have Signed Out

LazyCloud Has Signed Out

UchihaAvenger Has Signed In

UchihaAvenger – Is Sakura Here?

SoulOfBlood – No

UchihaAvenger Has Signed Out

RamenKing – I'm going or I won't get any sleep bye.

RamenKing Has Signed Out

PiercedQueen – And then there were 3

WeaponsMistress – No 2, I'm leaving, bye

WeaponsMistress Has Signed Out

SoulOfBlood – I guess your going 2?

PiercedQueen – No point, I got Insomnia so I won't sleep anyway

SoulOfBlood – You have Insomnia 2?

PiercedQueen – Yea, I didn't know you had it

SoulOfBlood – Only for as long as I can remember

PiercedQueen – Same here

SoulOfBlood – Lol

PiercedQueen – Wow, the great Gaara lol's?

SoulOfBlood – Yeah but don't tell anyone else ok?

PiercedQueen – Don't worry, I won't. By the way, why did you end it with Sakura?

SoulOfBlood – Because I don't like being in relationships if you can tell it's not leading anywhere, you know what I mean?

PiercedQueen – Yeah I do

SoulOfBlood – Sakura never did anything with me except kiss my cheek, and she was really possessive, she didn't let any girl come near me unless they were her friends

PiercedQueen – Yeah my ex was the same, that's why I finished with him.

SoulOfBlood – You think you can sneak out of your house for an hour or 2?

PiercedQueen – Sure, why?

SoulOfBlood – Well, I want to continue our conversation but I don't want to type anymore

PiercedQueen – Ok then, meet me at the school gates in 10 minutes

SoulOfBlood – Sure

SoulOfBlood & PiercedQueen Have Signed Out

AT THE SCHOOL

"Hey Gaara" said Amii.

"Hi, Queen" joked Gaara.

"Oh, so Gaara jokes as well now?" asked Amii.

"Only around you"

"What?"

"Well, all my other friends fear me for some reason, when I made jokes back then, they used to get even more scared, and I want at least one friend I can be myself around"

"So you picked me after only knowing me less than a day?"

"Yes I did because you seem like me in the sense you keep your true self to yourself!

"Wow, you're the first person to notice that" replied Amii.

"Well, I am a genius, another side they don't see"

"Haha, I'm glad were friends Gaara"

"Me too"


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha High

1 WEEK LATER IN THE CHATROOM, 6PM

SoulOfBlood & BloodBoy – Gaara

Sasuke'sGirl – Sakura

UchihaAvenger – Sasuke

HyugaPrincess - Hinata

HyugaProdigy & HyugaBoy – Neji

TTT & 3HyugaBoy – Tenten

DrippingBlood & BloodBitch – Amii

PuppetMan – Kankuro

Kiba'sGal – Ino

K&A – Kiba

FanOfShadows – Temari

ShadowGenius – Shikamaru

SonOfThe4th – Naruto

HyugaPrincess – Naruto, what do you mean Son Of The 4th?

SonOfThe4th – I'm the son of the 4th Hokage!

SoulOfBlood – Yeah well, I'm the son of the 4th Kazakage

DrippingBlood – Really?

SoulOfBlood – Yeah

ShadowGenius – Tenten, what does TTT mean?

TTT – TenTenTamaki, And I thought you were a genius!

ShadowGenius – I am, but we g2g on our date now remember Tem?

FanOfShadows – Yeah, meet me at the park gates.

ShadowGenius & FanOfShadows Have Signed Out

UchihaAvenger – We have a date too Sakura, meet me at the ramen stand.

Sasuke'sGirl – K bye

UchihaAvenger & Sasuke'sGirl Have Signed Out

SonOfThe4th – Hey Hinata, can I come over your house for a bit?

HyugaPrincess – Sure Naruto, come over now if you want, we can watch a movie.

SonOfThe4th – Great, be right over!

SonOfThe4th Has Signed Out

HyugaPrincess – I'll stay on till he gets here

K&A – Ino, want to come over? I bought a new movie

Kiba'sGal – Be right over

Kiba'sGal & K&A Have Signed Out

HyugaPrincess – He's here, bye guys

HyugaPrincess Has Signed Out

PuppetMan Has Signed On

SoulOfBlood – Hey Bro

PuppetMan – Hey Gaara

DrippingBlood – Hey Kanky =]

PuppetMan – I thought I told you not to call me that

DrippingBlood – You did but you should know by now, I don't take orders, not even from my mother

TTT – Well you should, mum gets real upset when you talk to her like she is a piece of shit

DrippingBlood – Like I care

HyugaProdigy – Hey Tenten, can I ask you something?

TTT – Sure

HyugaProdigy – Want to be my Girlfriend?

TTT – Yes

HyugaProdigy – Great! Come over to the Hyuga Mansion and we will watch that movie with Naruto and Hinata

TTT – Sure but I don't know where it is

HyugaProdigy – Amii does

TTT – Can you take me there pleaseeeee Amii?

DrippingBlood – Fine, I'll be back in 10 minutes Gaara and Kanky, bye

TTT, DrippingBlood & HyugaProdigy Have Signed Out

PuppetMan – Grrrrrrr

SoulOfBlood – Kankuro, can I ask you something?

PuppetMan – Sure Gaara, what is it?

SoulOfBlood – Well I like Amii, but should I ask her out of stay friends?

PuppetMan – Well sign out now, when she comes in, I'll ask her if she likes you and call you when she gives me an answer.

SoulOfBlood – Thanks Kanky =]

SoulOfBlood Has Signed Out

DrippingBlood Has Signed In

PuppetMan – Hey Amii

DrippingBlood – Hey Kanks, where did Gaara go?

PuppetMan – Nice nickname for me, I like it and he had to go somewhere, he will be back in a bit, but in the mean time, I have a question for you

DrippingBlood – Shoot

PuppetMan – Do you like Gaara as more than a friend?

DrippingBlood – Why?

PuppetMan – Because there is a rumour going round that you do

DrippingBlood – Tenten said she wouldn't tell anyone

PuppetMan – So you do?

DrippingBlood – Yeah, ok, I do but don't tell anyone Kay?

SoulOfBlood Has Signed In

SoulOfBlood – What's up?

DrippingBlood – Nm, bored as usual, you?

SoulOfBlood – Same

PuppetMan Signed Out

SoulOfBlood – Well that was rude. No "Hi" or "Bye"

DrippingBlood – Yeah well that's Kanks for ya

SoulOfBlood – Yeah, well I want to ask you something Amii

DrippingBlood – Fire Away

SoulOfBlood – Do you like me as more than a friend?

DrippingBlood – Well…uh…yeah

SoulOfBlood – Great! I like you too, want to be my Girl?

DrippingBlood – Lol, Sure =]

SoulOfBlood – Perfect

DrippingBlood – Well I g2g for T, will you still be on in about 30 minutes?

SoulOfBlood – If you're coming back on then yes

DrippingBlood – Well then, see you then, ILY 3

SoulOfBlood – ILY2

DrippingBlood Has Signed Out

PuppetMan Has Signed In

PuppetMan – So, did it work?

SoulOfBlood – Yes, I got my girl

SoulOfBlood Has Changed His/Her SN To BloodBoy

30 Minutes Later

BloodBitch Has Signed In

BloodBoy – Hey Babe

BloodBitch – Hi =]

PuppetMan – I think I'm going to be sick

BloodBitch – If you can't stand the heat, Get out of my kitchen

PuppetMan - ???

BloodBoy – Or Chat room

BloodBitch – Very true

PuppetMan – Whatever

BloodBitch – Dammit, Tenten is back

BloodBoy – and that's bad how?

3HyugaBoy Has Signed In

PuppetMan – Hey Ten

FanOfShadows Has Signed In

FanOfShadows – I need to talk 2 you Amii!!! =[

BloodBitch – Why?

FanOfShadows – Are you dating Gaara?

BloodBoy – Yes she is dating me, why do you ask?

FanOfShadows – Just asking =]

3HyugaBoy – Lol

HyugaBoy Has Signed In

HyugaBoy – Hey People, what's up?

FanOfShadows – Gaara and Amii go out now

BloodBoy & BloodBitch – We can speak for ourselves!!!

BloodBitch – Argh!!!!! Bloody hell Tenten, what was that for?

HyugaBoy – What did she do?

BloodBitch – She pulled at the string in my corset piercing!!!

BloodBoy – Why?

BloodBitch – Cuz I threw a basketball at her head…=]

FanOfShadows – Why?

BloodBitch – Cuz she stole my fucking face piercings, all of them!!

HyugaBoy – Again, why?

BloodBitch – How the fuck should I know? Ask her

HyugaBoy – Tenten?

3HyugaBoy – She stole my basketball

BloodBitch – Did not!!! It was by YOUR bed not mine

3HyugaBoy – Oh yeah, my bad

BloodBitch – My back's bleeding real badly now Ten, mum's going to see it!!

3HyugaBoy – Come here, I'll wrap it up for you and wash your shirt

BloodBitch – Thanx, I'm going now Bye Gaara 3

3HyugaBoy – Bye Neji 3

BloodBitch & 3HyugaBoy Have Signed Out

PuppetMan Has Signed Out

HyugaBoy – We have weird Girls

BloodBoy – Yeah but I love Amii so much

HyugaBoy – I love Tenten =]

BloodBoy & HyugaBoy Have Signed Out


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha High

(Yeah I know I'm doing a chat room again but its now all chat room chats, ok?)

MONDAY 3:06pm

3merald3yes – Amii

MidnightMurder – Gaara

1010 – Tenten

HyugaGenius – Neji

UchihaSurvivor – Sasuke

MindReader – Ino

ShyNotScared – Hinata

ShadowQueen – Temari

SharinganMaster – Itachi

3merald3yes – OMG, Someone sign on already

1010 Has Signed In

MindReader Has Signed In

ShyNotScared Has Signed In

ShadowQueen Has Signed In

ShyNotScared – Amii, why weren't you at school today?

3merald3yes – Well, Tenten yanked at my corset piercing, my mum found out and took me to hospital cuz it was bleeding really badly, and they found out that it scraped one of my back muscles.

ShadowQueen – That still doesn't answer Hinata's question

3merald3yes – Well it was so bad that I can't move much, I won't be allowed to school for 2 days!

MindReader – Nice.

3merald3yes – I'm gunna miss Gaara so much ='[

MidnightMurder Has Signed In

3merald3yes – GAARA!!!

MidnightMurder – Yea Amii?

3merald3yes – Hi =]

HyugaGenius Has Signed In

ShadowQueen – Well Shika's here, by guys.

ShadowQueen Has Signed Out

MindReader – Well, I'm gunna call for Kiba

MindReader Has Signed Out

UchihaSurvivor Has Signed In

ShyNotScared – Neji, tell father I am going out to meet a friend.

ShyNotScared Has Signed Out

HyugaGenius – Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?

MidnightMurder – Well well, you're actually on for once Sasuke

UchihaSurvivor – Yea, to see my girl

SharinganMaster Has Signed In

UchihaSurvivor – Itachi, what do you want, I already cleaned your car!

SharinganMaster – Foolish Little Brother, it is not you who I need.

UchihaSurvivor – Then who do you need?

SharinganMaster – Amii

3merald3yes – Why?

SharinganMaster – Ok, don't ask how I got stuck doing this job but my friend Hidan likes you so will you be his Girlfriend?

MidnightMurder – She's already dating someone! =[

SharinganMaster – And who may I ask is that?

3merald3yes – Gaara

SharinganMaster – Well ok then, bye. Oh and Sasuke, go clean up the blood from the living room, Hidan had to do another ritual to Jashin.

SharinganMaster & UchihaSurvivor Have Signed Out

MidnightMurder – Amii, Hinata told me what happened to you, can I come over to yours? I want to see you.

1010 – Sure Gaara, come right over, you too Neji if you want

MidnightMurder & HyugaGenius Have Signed Out

1010 & 3merald3yes Have Signed Out

END OF CHAT ROOM

"Amii, Tenten, you have company" shouted their mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" shouted Tenten, "I'll bring them up here, ok Amii?"

"Sure" replied the busy Amii. Tenten then walked downstairs and found Neji and Gaara leaning against the living room wall.

"C'mon guys, as you know, Amii can't walk well at the moment so she is still in bed, oh and Gaara,"

"Hm?"

"Don't touch Amii's back or she will try to kill you, trust me" said Tenten showing them the big slash across her stomach. Upon entering the room, Gaara saw Amii, sat up in bed, playing solitaire on her computer. He crept up behind her and whispered in her ear…

"Boo!"

"God Gaara, don't do that!"

"Sorry babe, it was just too good to miss out on"

"Hn" said Amii and went back to her game.

"Why are you playing solitaire?" asked Neji.

"Cuz I'm bored, no-one is on the chat room, I can't go outside and I'm the best at solitaire" replied Amii with a smile on her face.

"Yep, that's my girl" Gaara said smiling. Amii then turned off her computer and turned around to face Gaara.

"Why did you come around?" asked Amii.

"Because I wanted to see if you were ok" he replied.

"Well can I tell you a secret?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and she continued "I can walk fine, want to go somewhere?"

"Sure" he answered smiling, happy to know his girlfriend was ok. When she turned around to get up she saw Neji and Tenten making out on Ten's bed.

"Urgh, Ten do you have to do that in here?" asked Amii. Tenten pulled away from the kiss and replied

"Amii, I can do whatever the hell I want to do with Neji, you just jealous that you haven't had your first kiss yet". It was true; Amii had never been kissed, not yet anyway.

"Your point?" and walked to her cupboard.

"I thought you couldn't walk Amii?"

"Yes I can, I just wanted a few days off of school" she smirked. She then walked out of the door and 5 minutes later she returned in red skinny jeans, black converses and a black hoodie with red blood printed on it. She also had all of her piercings in silver.

Her outfit was similar to Gaara's. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black converses and a red hoodie with the words "Bullet For My Valentine" written on it in black.

"So, ready to go?" asked Amii.

"Sure" replied Gaara and they ran out of the house and headed for Gaara's house. Ok, yes, Temari and Kankuro were at their shared house, but he didn't care.

Upon entering the house, Amii saw it was really well decorated, but all light colours. Gaara saw her staring at it and said "Temari designed it, I hate it, and it's not dark enough". Amii just giggled at his comment and followed him into the front room.

"Hey Kanks" Amii called out when she found him in the kitchen. He just laughed and entered the room.

"Hey Aymz" he replied.

"Aymz?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah" started Kankuro. "She gave me a nickname so I gave her one". Gaara gave him a look that said "Leave us alone". "I think I'll leave you alone now though, bye"

Amii and Gaara watched T.V for a bit, then turned and faced each other and started talking. They just stared into each others eyes, started moving forward, and just when their lips were about to touch.

CRASH!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha High

CRASH!!!

"What the hell was that?" asked Gaara.

"Not a clue lets go check it out" replied Amii. They went upstairs and looked in Temari's room, which they figured out was a mistake.

"Uh, Temari, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!???" screamed Gaara.

"AAHHHHH, uh...well, you see"

"NOW!!!"

"Ok, me and Shikamaru were, well, you know"

"Yes, I know what you were doing but I don't know why and why with HIM?!"

"Cuz I wanted to and because he's my boyfriend, duh!"

"Shikamaru, I think it would be best if you left now" ordered Gaara.

"Y-Yes Gaara" replied Shikamaru. After he had left Temari's room, Amii and Gaara closed the door and went downstairs.

"I think I've gone blind!!" said Amii blinking rapidly.

"Ha, yeah I haven't, I've walked in on them doing that…6 times I think"

"6!!!"

"Yep"

"Well I better be going home; I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Ok, but I thought you had a few days off?"

"Yeah I did but my mum probably knows I'm faking now"

"Ok, but come here first" replied Gaara then wrapped her up in a hug. A few minutes later he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She looked back and they both started moving forward until their lips were inches apart.

They could feel each others breathe on their skin and then Gaara filled the gap. Amii stood there with her eyes wide open but after a few seconds, closed them and hooked her arms around Gaara's neck. He then put his arms around her waist. After a few seconds, Gaara tilted his head to the side and licked Amii's bottom lip for entrance which she gave. She could feel his tongue roaming around her mouth, but she didn't want him to have all the fun, so she started to push her tongue against his.

They then had a duel for dominance, which Gaara won, and then they pulled apart.

"I love you Amii" said Gaara

"I love you too" replied Amii, "But I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow". She kissed him on the lips once more and left.

When she got home, she decided to go and live with her aunt, so she packed up her clothes, jewellery, laptop, phone, shoes and essentials and left.

She arrived outside her aunt's house and knocked on the door. Someone opened it and said…

"Hello, my darling Amii, how have you been?" asked her aunt.

"Not bad aunt Kurenai, but me and mum had another fight so can I please stay here until things clear over?" answered Amii.

"Sure you can" reply Kurenai, "As long as you don't mind seeing Asuma everyday.

"He is my uncle, why wouldn't I want to see him?"

"That's true, give me one of your bags I'll help you carry them upstairs" said Kurenai. When they had put the bags in the spare room, they walked into the kitchen to find…

"Hey uncle Asuma" said Amii.

"Hey kiddo" she ran up to him and hugged him.

"You know, you are more of a mum to me than her Kurenai and Asuma, you fill the gap that I had lost when my dad died."

"Thank you baby girl" started Kurenai "Your like the kid I never had, so who's the boy your with?"

"I-I don't know what you mean" lied Amii.

"Ahh, so kiddo has a boyfriend eh?" asked Asuma.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's Gaara No Sabaku, ok?"

"Ahh, you mean the red-haired kid that lives next door"

"What?"

"Yeah, go and see him if you want" said Asuma.

"Thanks, bye", she said and ran outside and knocked on the next door across. 10 seconds after she had knocked, the door swung open and the face of Kankuro was there.

"Well hello Aymz, and what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Kankuro.

"Kanks, stop being so formal, Urgh, it's creepy, anyway, I was just coming over here to say 'Hi' to my new neighbours" replied Amii.

"How are you living next to us?" asked Kankuro, inviting Amii in. When they sat on the couch, they continued their conversation.

"Well, Kurenai and Asuma are my aunt and uncle, me and my mum fell out, again, and now I'm living with them."

"Ahh, I see, GAARA, TEAMRI GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!!"

"Kankuro, did you really have to shout in my ear?" asked Amii.

"Oops, sorry about that" he said.

"What do you want Kankuro, I was taking a nap" said Temari.

"KANKURO!!! I was in the middle of a shower, what in all hell do you want" asked Gaara, wrapped in only a towel around his waist.

"Uh, Gaara, I think you better get dressed unless you want our new neighbour to see"

"And who's that then?"

"Hey, mystery girl, c'mon out" called Kankuro.

"Urgh Kankuro, you so annoying" came the mystery voice.

"Amii?" asked Gaara.

"Oh Gaara, how did you know it was me?" asked Amii as she entered the room.

"I could recognise your voice anywhere" he replied "but I'll be right back" when he looked down at himself.

"Nah, don't on my account" said Amii. All the sibling's eyes widened at that comment. "I didn't mean it that way guys. I meant I have to go now anyway; Kurenai and Asuma are waiting for me. Bye" she said and then kissed Gaara's cheek quickly and left the house.

After about an hour they heard some one shout…

"TENTEN!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha High

Amii P.O.V

The next morning, it was finally the weekend and everyone was ecstatic. Since it was Hinata's 15th birthday, the Hyuga clan had made reservations for herself and 15 of her friends for the best and most expensive restaurant in Konoha. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto told Hinata that they wouldn't be able to make it. So the rest of the gang went. We all had a great time and on my way home with Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Ino, we found something interesting, very interesting indeed. We saw Sasuke and Naruto making out on a bench outside the Hokage mansion. I literally blinked and Sakura had slapped Sasuke clean across the face.

"You bastard, what are you doing?" screamed Sakura while punching him to a pulp.

"N-Naruto?" stuttered Hinata. "W-Why Naruto?".

"Hinata? Shit, uhhm…I can explain" muttered Naruto.

"Don't even bother gay-ass shit-head" screamed Hinata and ran off to the rest of the gang (the other boys, properly to tell Neji ^_^)

"HINATA!! WAIT!!" I screamed from behind her but it was no use, she couldn't hear me so I just ran after her instead with Tenten right behind me, leaving Sakura to deal with Sasuke and Temari to deal with Naruto.

With The Boys

"Neji…Neji" was heard in the distance.

"Ok, is it just me or can you hear that too?" Neji asked.

"We can hear it alright" they then turned around to see Hinata running up to them and Amii and Tenten right behind them.

"Hinata what's wrong?" asked Kiba.

"Its Naruto.."

"What has he done now Hinata?" asked Neji.

"He was making out with Sasuke, who ever would have thought he were gay?" said Amii, who by now was cuddled up to Gaara. But by the time they turned to where Neji was standing all they saw was a cloud of smoke.

"Oh shit" said Gaara. And as soon as he said that, Naruto had landed on the ground in front of them, bleeding everywhere. Just then Neji walked calmly over to the group and said "Lets go".

The boys then went of while Amii and Tenten picked up Naruto and ran him to Tsunade, picking Sasuke up on the way there while the same thought ran through their minds." I hope they'll be ok".


End file.
